gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls water tower/Gallery
Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Regular version Opening water tower.png Opening monsters.png|Behind the picture of the UFOs. Weirdmageddon version Opening black and white screen.png Season 1 Tourist Trapped S1e1 welcome to gravity falls.png|The Water Tower makes a cameo appearance. S1e1 3 book floating eyeballs.png|The Water Tower scene from "Headhunters" is next to the flying group of Giant Vampire Bats. Headhunters S1e3 Water tower.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 water tower 2.png S1e5 wendy looking through window.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 Water tower.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 Water tower.png S1e8 postcard.png S1e8 pioneer day.png S1e8 glass carriers.png S1e8 Water Tower agian.png S1e8 may pole.png Fight Fighters S1e10 arcade.png S1e10 drive away.png S1e10 Pitt cola truck.png S1e10 Water Tower Spray Paint Explosion Muffin.png S1e10 mabel and stan on tower.png S1e10 mabel excited.png S1e10 stan scared.png S1e10 robbie climbs tower.png S1e10 spray paint explosion muffin water tower wall.png S1e10 robbie on tower.png S1e10 rumble looks up.png S1e10 rumble breaks tower.png S1e10 trio clinging.png S1e10 robbie falling.png S1e10 rumble finish him.png S1e10 back on tower.png S1e10 stan mabel tower.png S1e10 stan cheering.png S1e10 mabel scared.png S1e10 wendy returns.png S1e10 wendy what happened.png S1e10 credits town.png Summerween S1e12 water tower.png S1e12 trick or treating.png Bottomless Pit! S1e14 Dipper walking in a nice background.png S1e14 water tower.png S1e14 angry bouncer.png Carpet Diem S1e16 Water tower.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 makeout point.png Dreamscaperers S1e19 water tower.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Gideon Rises .png|The Water Tower scene from "Dreamscaperers," reappears in Dipper's nightmare. S1e20 water tower.png S1e20 Gravity Falls on fire.png S1e20 Kaboom.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 water tower.png S2e1 blue lit town.png The Love God S2e9 mabel the love god.png S2e9 how Mabel matchmakes.png S2e9 Mabel frustrated.png S2e9 Wompers has an idea.png S2e9 headscratcher.png S2e9 America's favorite power couple.png Northwest Mansion Mystery S2e10 mansion.jpg Not What He Seems S2e11 anti gravity falls.png S2e11 cars and people.png S2e11 floating town.png The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 water tower.jpg The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 Doing Good Deeds.png S2e15 bezazzling nathaniel.png Roadside Attraction S2e16 Gravity Falls Tower.png S2e16 Back at Gravity Falls.png Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 full town.jpg S2e17 water tower 1.jpg S2e17 water tower 2.jpg S2e17 water tower.jpg Weirdmageddon Part 1 S2e18 redecorating.png S2e18 tower roar.png S2e18 monster water tower.png Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19 weirdmageddon day 4.png S2e19 banishment 2.jpg S2e19 journal page 1.jpg Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls S2e20 monster water tower.png S2e20 normal water tower.png S2e20 water tower.png S2e20 goodbye gravity falls.png Games Mystery Tour Ride Game- Mystery Tour Ride water tower.png Fright Night Fright Night twins.png Postcard Creator Game postcard creator town.png Rumble's Revenge Rumble's Revenge map.png Mabel Ultra Combo.PNG Game-Rumble's Revenge UFO.png Game-Rumble's Revenge Manly Dan.png Mystery Shack Attack Mystery Shack Attack 8.png Disney Infinity 3.0 DII Gobblewonker.jpg Miscellaneous S1e20 ian worrel town explosion.jpg|Image by Ian Worrel of the Water Tower during the explosion in Gideon Rises. S1e20 ian worrel town sunset.jpg|Image by Ian Worrel of the Water Tower scene during sunset. S1e20 ian worrel town day.jpg|Image by Ian Worrel of the Water Tower scene in sunlight. Category:Places galleries Category:Season 1 place galleries Category:Season 2 place galleries Category:Recurring place galleries ru:Водонапорная башня/Галерея